Dancing with the Moon
by nuttersandacorn
Summary: Waka's peaceful life of school and fun is suddenly interrupted by mysterious dreams that seem to come real. When Priestess Yuka comes to a decision to kill him for his abilities, Waka must make the resolve to accept his destiny, or else...
1. Prologue: A Finding

**First things first: They speak the Moon Language. YOU read English 'cause that's all they're speaking.**

**Second: I own most of the characters mentioned here, except Sugawara and one other...  
**

**Third: Feel free to point out any mistakes and give your opinions. I also posted this on my devaintART account: NovemberWishes**

* * *

The moon. A dark, suspended celestial body. Most wouldn't think there was life on it. But they're wrong. There are living, breathing people who live on the moon. They call themselves the Moon Tribe...

A small woman was perched on a spinny chair, typing away at a very fancy computer. She had work to do, and a lot of it, with no time to waste. She was somewhat small; her chair was propped up a tad bit more than the usual person. She wore the usual Priestess clothing, with a hat and veil that covered her long, yellow hair. Her blue eyes squinted at her computer screen while she concentrated.

The door behind her creaked open behind her, but she took no notice. A nervous-looking man peered in the door.

"Priestess Yuka." It was Rei, the captain of the Tao Troopers.

"Hmm? Come in. What do you want?" Yuka turned around. She had expected them anxiously, and couldn't wait to hear the good news they'd bring. Well, she hoped it would be good.

"We have... the Test results." Rei shifted his feet uncomfortably. Something was wrong. But Yuka wouldn't let it get to her. Why would she? Today was one of her nice days.

"Ah, perfect. And?" It was exactly what she wanted. Rei gulped nervously. He didn't want to give Yuka the results, in fear that she'd lash out at him like she always did. But a soldier's got to do what a soldier's got to do.

"Kani has 72% of the gene."

Yuka straightened up, surprised. "That could be a problem..." She paced around the room. Uzi, Kani's husband, must have 27% or less of the gene, or else... Yuka shook her head to clear the thoughts out of her mind.

"Uhh, my lady, are you ready for me to continue?"

Yuka snapped out of her thoughts. What was she thinking; walking around like that? "Yes, Rei. Sorry. Go on."

Rei was surprised. Yuka had never apologized to anyone in a situation like this before. "Well... Uzi has..." Rei gulped again. _Get ready..._"...94%"

Yuka was stunned. Shocked. Bewildered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my lady. Do the math. That would mean..." Rei shrunk back into the mass of Troopers, his eyes pleading for mercy.

"That's impossible!" Yuka's rage started to build. Why hadn't she tested them before? She started to shake.

Rei was scared. Yuka's nice day had turned into a not-so-nice day. And it will be like that until evening. "W-What should we-" Rei didn't finish his sentence.

"Kill them. We don't want them to have a child."

A gasp echoed from the group of Troopers. Yuka glanced at Vol, one of the senior Troopers, who was also the one who had gasped. Vol quickly regained his composter, but it was too late. "Do you have a problem with that?" Yuka asked suspiciously.

"No, madam, I just-"

"Are you deifying me?"

"No, madam. Can I go gather up more Troopers?"

Yuka sighed. It was typical of Vol to do that. Maybe the gasp was an I-have-an-idea-gasp. "Yes." Vol bowed and quickly, maybe too quickly, slipped out of the room.

Once outside, Vol pressed himself onto the wall, his breathe coming fierce and ragged. He slowly pulled off his hat, revealing tuffs of hair on top of his head that seemed to curve inward. His brown eyes darted in fear and shock.

Footsteps. Vol shrank into the shadows. He couldn't risk being caught.

But Vol breathed a sigh of relief as he realized who this was. It was Tano; his long, flowing Prophet robes were proof of that.

"Psst, Tano." Tano jumped and looked around nervously. "Ha! You are so easy to scare." Vol stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's you, Uzi. What happened? You look horrified."

Uzi, his cover now blown, ushered Tano down the hall. He looked Tano straight in the eye, a sign of seriousness. "Yuka... is going to kill me. And Kani..."

Tano stepped back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No. Way. Uzi, what are you going to do?"

"Tano, you are a prophet, right? Tell me what my future holds. I can then come up with a plan."

Tano shrank back at Uzi's tone of voice. He's never sounded so desperate before. But a request was a request and a prophet could never deny one. Tano took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed his muscles.

_24 hours from now; Uzi, Kani,_ Tano thought.

The darkness did not change.

Tano opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Uzi, but..."

Uzi knew this would happen. "I must hurry, then."

Yelling. _Uh oh_, Uzi thought. Someone figured out who "Vol" really was.

"You better go."

"Right." With that, Uzi quietly slipped out the door, just as five Troopers burst through another.

"Hello, Tano-dono." Rei bowed respectfully. "Have you seen Uzi?"

Tano shook his head. "No. Not recently. Kani's been pretty sick lately."

"Thank you, Tano." Rei bowed again, then gathered his men together and marched outside.

"Are we sure we can trust him?"

* * *

"You can't!"

"I must."

"I'm not letting you."

Uzi turned, an impatient look on his face. He knew what he had to do, but Kani was blocking his way. Even though she was still weak, she stood firm. "It is our only hope..."

"You're going to _lose!_" Kani wailed. There was no point in arguing with Uzi, though. Kani knew she'd already lost this fight. She moved from her position and sat down on the couch, her energy spent.

Uzi shrugged. "At least we will die doing something and not just standing around." He yanked a medium-sized box shoebox from a cabinet and lined it with cloth.

"We?"

"The Rebellion."

Kani sighed. "What about us who are left behind?"

"If I am killed, then everyone else will surely be killed, too." Uzi picked up a small bundle and gently placed it in the box. "I must take him to the alleys. Sugawara walks there frequently."

"So... You're doing this... To save him?"

"Yes. After I drop off the box, I am going to meet up with Tano to begin the battle." Uzi went up to Kani and wrapped his arms around her. "I might never see you again."

Kani smiled. "Don't think that." She gently kissed Uzi on his cheek. "Come home safe, OK?"

"I will try." Uzi let go of Kani, carefully picked up his box, flung on his cloak, and slipped outside.

* * *

"Oh-ho-ho! That sure was a good fight! Too bad we had to leave early." Three Tao Troopers made their way through the twisting alleyways. They were looking for Rebellion runaways. "How can Sugawara stand this place?"

"No clue."

They treaded on in silence, the rows of alleys going on and on. One of the Troopers suddenly stopped and cupped his ear. "Guys... Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"You're just imaging thing, Rubu. You know how the alleys are."

Rubu looked around for any sign of what made that sound.

_Shuffle._

"I heard it, too!"

_Sniffle._

"Over here! Quickly!"

Rubu peered across a corner. There, on the ground, was a box. And something in it was _moving_. Rubu rushed over. Whatever was moving around inside of it was covered by several pieces of cloth. Rubu unwrapped the cloth and stared in shock. "Chanzi, Oshima... It's a child."

The two other Tao Troopers huddled around the box. "What are we going to do, Rubu? He'll die out here."

Rubu cradled the baby. "We have no choice... We have to take him to Yuka."

* * *

"A child? Peculiar."

Yuka sat in her usual spinny chair. She had just finished a good lunch, and her day was back to normal.

"Yes, m'lady."

Yuka took the baby from Rubu. The baby's eyes blinked open. The brilliant brown had a striking resemblance to someone. But who? "Where did you find him?"

"In the alleys, m'lady."

"Hmm..."

Silence. Yuka closed her eyes in frustration. The baby clearly had no parents. Rubu and the others had Tao Trooper duties. Yuka was already busy enough. She didn't want to do this- she has a soft side for children- but she had to.

"Chanzi, take him to the orph-"

"Wait." The voice came from the shadows.

"Sugawara? What are you doing here?"

Sugawara slowly strolled into the light. His green eyes had a serious glow to them. Sugawara meant business. "I'll take him."

"What?" Yuka had never seen such hospitality come from Sugawara.

"You heard me, Yuka." The tone in Sugawara's voice was threatening. And only Sugawara could threaten Yuka and get away from it. Yuka looked down at the now-wailing baby. "He needs food. I can supply it."

Yuka looked at the baby again. Then, slowly, she handed him to Sugawara. The baby stopped crying and looked at Sugawara curiously. A sudden realization hit Sugawara, and he then knew exactly who the child's parents were. Chills went down Sugawara's spine.

"What are you going to do with him?"

Sugawara thought about it for a bit. He knew a Tao Trooper was out of the question; the baby's father would've gone berserk if he heard that. Sugawara could imagine the angry spirit haunting him forever. Very scary.

"I'll train him to be a scholar."

Yuka smiled, but not as wide as it would've been if Sugawara had chosen Tao Trooper. "Well, he has potential. Can't wait to see how far he's progressed in twenty years. Let me get the adoption papers." Yuka strolled out of the room.

Sugawara glanced down at the child again. There was something... special about the boy. But Sugawara shrugged it off. Like Yuka said, he had potential.

But what Sugawara didn't realize is that the child was more special than he'd ever imagine.

* * *

**EDIT: Added a description of Yuka and several little, unimportant things.**


	2. Chapter One: Nightmares

**Yay! Chapter One! I finally got it finished.**

**Introducing: Waka! I'm not saying more...**

**This chapter is full of juicy information. MmmHmm. Thanks to those who're following!  
**

* * *

"Oye! Waka, stop sleeping in class!"

_Whack!_

Waka jumped out of his chair and toppled to the floor, landing with a _phwack_. The class roared in laughter as he slowly climbed back into his seat, still groggy. "Whaaa?"

"I'm trying to teach an important lesson on the literature of the Rebellion era and yet, here you are! You keep falling asleep! Go to bed early tonight."

Waka rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, Father."

"Now, back to the lesson. Open your books to page number 301, and look at the _Literature From The Past_ section..."

As the class slowly flipped their books open, Waka dozed off again. This week was a very bad week to start slacking off in class. It was the week all grades learned about the Rebellion Massacre, which so happened to be on Waka's birthday. And every night this week, Waka has been having this nightmare that has waked him up in the middle of the night. He'd be walking down a hallway, carefree and happy, when a sudden blood-curdling scream filled the air...

_WHACK!_ This time, it landed squarely on Waka's shoulders. Again, the class laughed.

"Argh! Ow, ow, ow! Why'd you do that?"

"That's the fourth time you've fallen asleep today! Just because it was your birthday yesterday doesn't mean that you have all the freedom in the world."

"Father, it's not that. I-"

The door burst open. "Mr. Sugawara!"

Sugawara turned to look at the visitor. "Hello there, Uri. I'm in the middle of class, if you don't mind."

Uri snapped to attention, noticing the 28 pairs of eyes staring at her. She wasn't good near crowds. "C-Can I speak with you in the hall?" She backed away from the door.

Sugawara noted Uri's discomfort and nodded. "Class, please sit and do something quietly. Waka, you'll have to read and answer the questions in the _Literature From The Past_ section."

"Yes, Sensei," replied the class, with the exception of Waka, who mumbled, "Yes, Father." But when Sugawara silently closed the door behind him, all hell broke loose. Students pulled out balls of aluminum foil and started to chuck them at each other. Waka pulled out his book, a pencil, and a clean sheet of paper, which made the class decide to throw all the balls at _his_ head.

It was when Waka got to question three that he noticed that Sugawara had opened the door and silently peeked in. Waka knew what was coming for the class, him included. His eyes caught Sugawara's, and Sugawara motioned Waka outside. Waka left his book and work on the desk and slipped outside. "Yes, Father? You called?" His voice had a tinge of dread.

Uri laughed. "My, my! He sure does know his manners! You raised him well."

Waka felt his face turn red. Damnit.

Sugawara laughed. "Waka, this young lady has an assignment for you."

Waka, relived at the fact that he wasn't in trouble, turned to meet the girl. Uri smiled warmly. "Waka, can you go down to room 531 to pick up a stack of papers for me?"

"Can't you do that yourself?"

Uri shrugged. "Yes, but I'm busy and can't go down." She winked at Waka, making him blush even more. "Please?"

"Uh... O-Okay..."

Sugawara laughed again. "You're making him nervous." A loud yell came from the classroom. Sugawara sighed, waved, and peered in the door. "Hey! Stop! No, no, no!"

Uri chuckled. "You better hurry."

"Right."

* * *

A feeling of déjà vu hit Waka. Hard. Why was this so familiar?

Then, Waka remembered. His dream. This was exactly like his dream. But Waka had walked down this hall several times before, even after he had dreamt the dreams. Why déjà vu now?

Waka continued on to see if the feeling would go away. The more he walked, the stronger the feeling got. He stopped to recollect his thoughts.

Then, it happened. A terrifying scream.

Waka quivered. _This is... j-just like my dream!_ Without thinking, he lunged forward, sprinting across the landscape towards the scream.

"Gotcha! Ha!"

"Yeesh, Sugari! Don't do that again!"

Waka screeched to a stop. _No... no one was hurt?_ Waka peered around a corner. There, he saw Sugari, the class bully, dangling a Moon Worm over a girl's head. The Moon Worm struggled, broke in half, and the first half slithered away. The girl screamed again. Waka backed away, not wanting to cause a scene, but something snapped underneath him.

Sugari turned in Waka's direction. "Hey, Mai, we have a visitor."

Waka started to back away again, this time more slowly.

"Chicken." Before Sugari could do anything, Waka took off. He did not want to be caught up in anything Sugari did, even though he really wanted to, and he not look back until he got to Room 531. Now wasn't a good time to get into fights.

* * *

"Here you go, Uri."

"Thanks, Waka!" Uri waved, and skipped off in the direction of the science classroom.

_Riiiiiiiiing! _The bell blasted off everyone's ears... again. Someone really needs to fix that damn intercom!

Sugawara clapped his hands. "Class, remember which side you're on in _The Rebellion: For and Against_ paper. Due next Monday!" The students on the "for" side groaned. Their work would not be easy for them. "You guys have a great weekend!" The class quickly filed out the door. Waka, who usually tags along behind them, stayed behind. He needed to talk to Sugawara, who was now sitting in his usual spot.

"Father."

Sugawara looked up from his desk to face Waka. "You're not going with the rest of them?"

"No. I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy, so can it wait?"

Waka nodded. Sugawara went back to marking papers and writing a report on how the week went, which was required by all teachers. Today's wasn't going to be good. Waka, bored, flipped his history book open to a random page. The symbol shown, which took up both pages, caught his eye. He stared. The description stated as follows:

_Each piece of the Symbol of the Rebellion has a meaning. Though, we do not know what they all mean. The symbol can be described as a right-side up blue crescent moon, facing an upside-down yellow crescent moon. A blue diamond was connected to the blue crescent moon. A brown line shot vertically in the middle of the two moons, and a green line shot horizontally through the blue crescent moon. Two black lines went vertically through the blue crescent moon, the lines parallel to each other. It is said that the leader of the Rebellion, Uzi, had drawn this symbol while doodling as a little kid._

Uzi was dead now. He had died in the Rebellion Massacre, the first to go down, his dying words recorded. Waka murmured them now. "_At least I tried..._"

"What?" Sugawara looked up. Waka quickly memorized the book page number, 362, and slammed the book shut.

"Nothing, Father."

Sugawara walked over to Waka, and sat down next to him. "I'm ready now." He patted Waka's back. "You have something on your mind. Tell me."

Waka took a deep breath. With the Symbol of the Rebellion still fresh in his mind, he began. "You know those dreams I've been having?"

"Yes, I have. You wake me up with them."

"Well... They came true."

Sugawara couldn't believe what he was hearing. Soon, his mind clicked, and he realized that he dream wasn't actually a dream, but a vision. _So Yuka's plan had failed._

"...the scream was just Mai. Sugari was holding a Moon Worm over her head. But the scream still had the same intensity."

Oh, he had been talking? "Did you have a feeling of déjà vu?"

Waka was irritated now. He had just spilled his guts out on what happened today and Sugawara didn't pay any attention. "Weren't you listening? I just said that." _Idiot._ Sugawara shook his head.

"I was coming to a conclusion. What you had was a vision."

Waka blinked. "What? Only Prophets had those!" A sinking feeling washed over Waka. "Does that mean..."

Sugawara stood up. "We'll have to Test you to make sure."

"Ugh, needles."

_Knock, knock_. "Mr. Sugawara, Priestess Yuka wants to talk to you as soon as possible."

Sugawara took a deep breath.

"...I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter Two: The Test

**Kinda short, I know. This chapter is more of a I-want-to-reveal-this-new-character-really-badly-so-I-am-going-to-write-a-filler-chapter chapter. Though, it does contain a lot of important information to later on in the story.**

**Introducing: Uzi!**

**Enjoy~ And sorry for the shortness.  
**

* * *

A smile crept up on Yuka's face as Sugawara entered her office. He bowed politely. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I do, Sugawara. I heard a tasty rumor from one of my Tao Troopers."

Sugawara gulped, but didn't show his nervousness.

"You're going to Test someone early?" Yuka asked.

There was no denying it. "Y-Yes."

"And that someone... is Waka, isn't it?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

Yuka smiled again. "Nope! Not at all!" She clapped her hands.

Sugawara breathed a sigh of relief. "Then, why were you wondering?"

"'Why _are_ you wondering,' Sugawara dear. Why are you Testing him early?"

"Well..." Sugawara hesitated. He knew what would happen to Waka if he told Yuka. But if he lied, the same fate would fall onto him, too.

"C'mon, dearie. I don't have all day." Yuka's tone slightly disgusted Sugawara. It also stirred up old feelings...

"Waka... He had a vision."

Silence. "No...," Yuka stammered. "That would mean... He's the next Prophet." She slammed her fists on the desk. "So it wouldn't have mattered if I had killed Uzi and Kani!"

"Yuka, you need to _calm down!_"

Yuka turned, astonished at Sugawara's tone. "You have _no_ authority to boss me around, Mr. Sugawara."

Sugawara ignored her statement. "Why are you so intent on killing every Prophet that crosses your path?"

"Because... their prophecies... always come true. One prophecy might just jeopardize my job. I can't let that happen."

"Oh, so the question I proposed also jeopardized your job?" Sugawara's tone was harsh.

Yuka flinched. Sugawara had brought up the question several years before the Rebellion Massacre. Yuka had politely turned the offer down. It had pained Sugawara greatly, and yet, he continues to ask it. "And, before you ask again, the answer is no."

Sugawara sighed. "I do hope you change your mind one day." He blinked. "And you didn't answer my first query: My question jeopardizes your job?"

Yuka stayed silent.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'." Sugawara turned to leave. "I need those supplies by tonight. Either I'll drop by and pick them up, or Arni will." He bowed, and started towards the door.

"...Wait, Sugawara."

Sugawara stopped walking. "Yes, m'lady."

"...You've changed. You're not the man I once knew."

"Of course I've changed. When you take care of a child, everything changes. Especially if you do it..." He turned to face Yuka, pain clouding his eyes.

"...Alone." Sugawara turned and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! No! Not again!" Waka struggled under Sugawara's vice grip.

"We have to, Waka. Yuka's orders."

Dr. Arni, the most experienced doctor in the Moon Tribe, sighed. He had performed many Tests in his career, but no one struggled as much as Waka. He tried again. As the needle touched Waka's skin, he kicked violently, sending the syringe flying. Sugawara grunted in the effort of keeping Waka in his grip.

"Waka! Stop acting like a baby! You're twenty, for crying out loud!"

Dr. Arni rubbed the sweat off his forehead. "Maybe we should call for some more Tao Troopers?"

"Or restraints. I'm too old for this crap!"

"Sugawara, being 81 isn't old."

"Well, it's old enough."

But Waka was exhausted now. The ordeal had been going on for a good hour, and his eyelids started to droop. Dr. Arni noticed Waka's actions and smiled. Aah, fatigue. It always wins. "Sugawara, let's do this again. I'm sure this one will be a go."

Sugawara felt Waka's muscles relax just slightly. But it was enough. "Ready... Now."

As fast as his arms could take him, but as gently as possible, Dr. Arni plunged the needle into Waka's arm. Waka screamed, and tried to thrash, but his energy was gone.

Dr. Arni smiled, and soon, he pulled the now-full syringe's needle out of Waka's arm. "Done. You were such a good sport, Waka," he said sarcastically. He put the syringe down on a plate and wiped Waka's arm. "That took long enough... I'm late for an appointment now." He got up and bowed. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Sugawara."

"You're welcome, Arni. Anytime."

Once Arni closed the door, Sugawara shook his head. "You need to act more mature next time."

"If there even is a next time," Waka mumbled.

"If Yuka doesn't count this as the main Test, then there _will_ be a next time."

Waka groaned.

* * *

That night, Waka dreamt again. _Was this... actually a dream? _He thought. It seemed so real. But Waka recognized the signs of a dream. The white haze, the pale, yellow light... all proof that it was a dream.

"H-Hello?" Waka called out, stammering.

Nothing.

Waka walked around. Even though it wasn't cold, Waka shivered. There was... someone here. He could sense it.

"...Waka..."

Waka sharply turned around to face the direction of the voice. Goosebumps covered his arms. "Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!"

A chuckle. "No need to get all snappy. Turn back around."

Waka twisted around, and let out a gasp.

It was another Moon Tribesman. Well, the spirit of one. His golden hair went down to the middle of his back. His clothes were very... weird, to Waka's standards. The man's tunic stopped before his knees, and he wore lose tights. His knee-high boots, unlike most, had patterns on them. He wore two capes, one coming out from his tunic and the other hanging loosely from his neck. The Symbol of the Rebellion was the clip to the string that held the cape to the man's neck. _So this man is from the Rebellion..._ Waka thought. That would make his spirit 20 years old. He wore purple, opaque eye-goggles. But what caught Waka's eye was the tuff of hair on top of his head that curled inward. And his eyes. Brown, clear eyes that stared at Waka's eyes, which were also brown. _H-He's almost just like me! _

The man frowned. "Are you finished staring?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry."

The man gave an apologetic wave. "Never mind. Waka, I am glad I got to finally meet you after so long."

"How... how do you know my name?"

"I cannot reveal that now."

Waka's rage grew. This man was easily getting on his nerves. "Well, at least tell me _your_ name!"

The man smiled. He tossed his bangs out of his eyes, the brown still catching Waka off-guard. "You could have asked nicely." Waka's eyes narrowed. "But... I will tell you anyway."

Waka suddenly shook in anticipation. But he was never prepared for what he heard next.

"My name... is Uzi."


	4. Chapter Three: Uzi

**This chapter sounds rushed, I'm sorry. I tried my best.**

**Enjoy! There's some author's notes at the end, too, so make sure you read those.  
**

* * *

"Y-You're Uzi?"

Uzi drifted around a bit. "Yes." He dropped down to the ground, and was about a foot taller than Waka. Waka grew discouraged.

"Why am I always shorter than everyone else?"

"I was as short as you when I was your age. Does that make you feel better?"

Waka was shocked. _You... You... You're almost just like me..._ "How old are you?"

Uzi cocked an eyebrow.

Waka realized his mistake. "I mean, 'were'. How old were you?"

"That is better. I was 45 when I died. I could've lived to be 200."

Waka thought about that for a bit. _Uzi was young when he died._

Uzi started to float again. "So, Waka. You have questions? I have answers. And time."

"Well, _I_ don't have time."

Uzi let out a smirk. "I can keep you here for twelve days if I wish."

"WHAT?" Waka stepped back. Uzi laughed.

"Let me explain, son. Every hour here, in the Realm of Spirits, is one minute in your realm."

"What about-"

Uzi seemed to read Waka's mind. "You do not need any necessities here. Spirits do not sleep nor consume food."

"I'm a spirit, then?"

Uzi was getting annoyed. "No. Take a seat." Waka sat down. The ground was soft, like a pillow. "Now, ask away." Uzi also sat, folding his arms.

There was one question that had been bugging Waka since the moment Uzi had brought it up. "You said that... you were excited to see me after so long... You know me from before?"

Uzi slowly nodded. "Yes. I remember when you were so tiny. You were the sweetest baby I had ever met." His voice had a fatherly tone to it. Waka started to relax.

"So... you were alive when I was born?"

"Nice catch. Yes, I was."

Waka couldn't imagine. "So... Then... can you help me explain my first memory? It was of someone playing cards... And the textbooks say that you played cards..."

Uzi pulled something out of his tunic, and started to toss it around. Up, down, all around. Waka realized that he was duplicating his first memory. "Yes, I play cards. I played them for you. You were fascinated. I guess you remember." Uzi stopped tossing the cards around. "But how? You were only several hours old..."

Waka was intrigued. He ignored Uzi's latter statement. "Are you as good as what the textbooks state?"

"What do they say?"

Waka grew jumpy. Playing cards was a lost technique. "They say that... you can pick a card out that someone else chose without look at the card chosen!"

Uzi stuck out some cards. "Pick one. Do not worry; the cards will not go through your hand." Waka gently pulled one of the cards. It felt feathery to the touch. He looked at the card. It had seven hearts on it. "Whh-"

"Give the card back."

Waka put the card in the pile. Uzi shuffled the deck, selected the card on the top, and showed it to Waka. "This is your card, no?"

It was.

Waka smiled. "Woah! What's your trick?"

Uzi smiled sheepishly and showed Waka the bottom of several cards. "Every card in this deck is Seven of Hearts." He expected Waka to blow up at him, just like every other ghost has done. Except Tano. Of course Tano didn't react.

"That's... That's... GENIOUS!" Waka bounced around. "Wait 'till I show everyone! They-"

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Waka. You do not have any cards." Uzi sighed. What a strange child...

Waka had totally forgotten about that. "Oh." He was quite disappointed. He lay down on his back, looking at the swirling colors of pale yellow and white in the sky.

Several minutes of silence passed. "Waka, I need to talk to you."

"Hmm? Haven't we been talking for the past hour?" Waka sat up.

"There is a big event up ahead... Tano told me so."

"You... knew Tano?" Tano had died second; trying to get to Uzi's mangled body. He had been the Moon Tribes latest, and last, Prophet.

"I have known him since I was eighteen. Such a lunatic. He was part of the Rebellion." Uzi shook his head. Waka's eyes started to droop. _N-No! Not now... _"I have a prophecy for you, Waka..." Uzi's spirit started to fade. "...You must see through your fate! No matter how hard you try not to... You must..."

Then, Uzi was gone.

And Waka snapped awake. It was still dark outside, and his still-sleeping alarm read 1:00. Waka rubbed his eyes, and his elbow knocked something off his nightstand. He picked it up, and laughed at what he saw.

It was a deck of cards, and all of them were Seven of Hearts.

* * *

"Hey, Waka, you look tired."

"I was up since 1:00. At least today is a Saturday."

Sugawara stared. "You've never woken up at that time."

"Mrr..." Waka yawned a big, deep yawn.

"Go take a nap."

Waka shook his head. He knew he couldn't. "Father..."

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what you know about Uzi?" Waka rubbed his eyes again. Maybe a walk in the city would wake him up.

Sugawara smiled and sat down next to Waka. "A lot. Where to start?"

"Anywhere, I guess. Have you met him?"

"I first met him when he was twelve. I had just graduated from college three years before, and was teaching Literature at the school. He was almost buried alive. I saved him, cleaned him up, and waited for him to wake up."

Waka nodded, urging Sugawara on, which also showed Sugawara that he was listening.

"Once he woke up, he mistook me for his dad." Sugawara winced at the memory.

"What happened?"

"Oh, he punched me. Hard."

Waka's jaw dropped. "Why did he do that? You just saved his life!"

Like I said, he mistook me for his father. His father was Raion. Remember when you learned about him in History?"

Yes, Waka remembered all right. Raion had been in jail for child abuse and murder. He himself was found murdered a few days after his release, along with his wife. "Wow..."

"Later, I found him, being held hostage by Raion. It seemed like there was no hope. Poor guy was being held at sword point. Then, to the amazement of everyone there, Yuka appeared with several Tao Troopers."

"WHAT? Yuka? How's that... possible?" Yuka wasn't known to go rush out and save someone's life at any spare moment of time. She probably had better things to do.

"She has a soft side for children. When Raion called out, saying that Uzi would die if anyone grew closer, Vol, one of senior Tao Troopers and Arni's brother, decided to step BACKWARDS. Raion let down his guard, and a Tao Trooper tackled him. Uzi was unharmed, except for a small cut on his neck that was instantly checked on by Arni.

"I later met him at the first Rebellion Meeting. He was eighteen. Strong child, he was. We made up, and I..." Sugawara dropped his voice down to a whisper. "...Became a part of the Rebellion."

Bewildered, Waka interrupted. "Then... Why weren't you killed?"

"The government never knew. Going on..." Sugawara cleared his throat. "Uzi married and had a son several years later. His son died, along with Uzi and Kani during the Rebellion Massacre."

_That's sad..._ Waka thought. He was ready to leave now.

"He was-" Sugawara was cut off.

"Hey, Father, thanks for the information." Waka stood up. "I'm going to go take a walk outside the city now. Maybe it will wake me up." He bowed, and left the room in one swift motion. Sugawara sighed, and waved.

"...If only I could tell him the truth."

* * *

**OK, Eteo from deviantART brought up a good point: Waka is older than 200 years. Here's my explanation: Once someone from the Moon leaves the Moon, they stop aging. The only exception is Kaguya, but that's because she was sent down in a special rocket that prevented the aging process to stop. **

**And also... thanks to those that have given me reviews! If you do, can you tell me a way that I can improve Dancing with the Moon? Unless it doesn't need improvements. o3o**


	5. Chapter Four: Kiromaru's True Self

**This is the shortest chapter TO DATE: it only has 904 words (minus the words in bold)**

**Ok, I personally think that DWTM could go without this chapter. But it has some important information. Like it hinting at who Kaguya's mother is.**

**IF YOU KNOW, DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**(BTW... An "r" is pronounced as a "l".** **So Arni would be pronounced "all-knee")**

* * *

"Waka! Waka!" came a small, childlike voice.

Waka groaned. He was so close to getting outside of the Capitol. He turned, grumbling under his breath, when he realized who it was that had called out to him.

"Waka! Where are you going?" The girl asked.

"Outside."

The girl squealed. "Outside? But Daddy said that outside was forbidden!"

Waka knelt down beside the girl. "Kaguya. Of course it's forbidden. It's dangerous out there. What if you got hurt? Then you wouldn't become the next ruler of the Moon Tribe."

"I... I guess you're right." Kaguya looked at her feet. She then quickly sprang up, waved, and took off, yelling, "I'm going to be the next leader!" She laughed in the process.

Waka watched her go. No one knew who her mother was. And what was interesting is how she is the Moon Princess. Rei, a senior Tao Trooper, is her father, but... He's not royalty.

Though, Waka knew someone who's keep his mouth shut for six years.

Dr. Arni, who's seen every birth for the last eight and a half decades.

But he could wait. Waka continued on, and slipped out of the gates. He decided to take a walk in Shen, a nearby village that broke away from the Capitol nearly 400 years ago. Waka liked this little town. It was also the last town closest to the edge of the Capitol Dome.

"...Hey, Waka. What are you doing in a little town like this?"

"Hmm?" Waka turned around. It was Kiromaru, the new guy. He was a part of a program called, "The Student Exchange", where one school gave another school a student, and vice versa. Kiromaru was lucky enough to be sent to the Capitol.

"I asked, 'What are you doing here?'"

"Walking."

"Well, a guy from the Capitol walking around in a small town is going to be noted." Kiromaru snickered and winked. "Well, I gotta go now." He waved and went his own way. Waka stared after him, and then continued to walk.

_What if the Test comes positive? What would happen? Would I be accepted, or killed? But what if it comes negative? My life would go back to normal..._

Soon, he spotted Kiromaru again. He was walking, more like trudging, a little bit ahead of Waka. Waka decided to follow Kiromaru, to reasons only known to him. But soon, Waka lost sight of Kiromaru. He searched every alley, every corner, and every backyard.

Finally, Waka gave up. He soon spotted a girl sitting against a wall. She was wearing the boys' uniform, which was strange, considering the fact that she was unfamiliar to Waka. But the more he stared, the more familiar the girl grew. Where had he seen her before-?

The girl tied her hair up, and it clicked. The hairstyle was exactly what Kiromaru wore. That's where he's seen the girl.

The girl is Kiromaru.

Waka stepped back. But he stepped back too fast, and slipped on the gravel, landing with an, "oof".

"Who's there? Show yourself! I'll kill you if you don't!" Waka heard the _shhhhhhink _of a sword being pulled out of its holster.

Well, Waka didn't want to die. Not now, and especially not under the hands of a _girl. _Putting his hands in the air, he slowly came from behind the rock.

And he realized how beautiful Kiromaru was.

It felt weird, being smitten to Kiromaru. But Kiromaru's true self was, indeed, a girl. It was awkward to think about.

Waka suddenly felt himself being smashed into the rock, the sword at his throat. "Tell _anyone_ and you're dead. You hear?"

Waka wanted to nod, but the sword was at his throat, so he meekly answered, "Yes."

Kiromaru let go of Waka, and he dropped to the ground. Rubbing his back, Waka got up. "Kiro-"

"'Kiromaru' is my alias."

"Oh. Ok, then... What's your real name?

"That's a secret for now."

Waka chuckled. "Will you tell me if I say that you're beautiful?"

She slapped him. Hard. Waka yelped, and then doubled over.

"How dare you call me that!"

Waka stared at Kiromaru, a blank look on his face. He rubbed his cheek. "Well, Mr. Waka, I'll be on my way now." She waved, and started to walk away.

"I'm not finished with you."

Kiromaru turned. "Oh really? How?"

"You need to explain why you're pretending to be a boy."

Kiromaru chuckled and winked. "Later."

"What?" Waka crossed his arms.

"Look, Mr. I'm-Impatient." Kiromaru put her hands on her hips. "I have studying to do on the Rebellion. I am NOT going to fail English."

"...Are you failing?"

"No."

"Then why are you worried?"

Kiromaru sighed. "Mr. Sugawara said that if we did horrible, our grade would probably drop a couple of letters." She started to mumble. "He probably goes easy on you, since you're his son-"

"Actually, no. He goes harder." Waka grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously?"

"He's always watching me do my homework."

Kiromaru sighed. "Well, like I said, I have to go." She started to stride away.

"...We should meet up somewhere!" Waka quickly yelled.

Kiromaru smirked. "How about at the front of Kopaki Tower tomorrow at 12:30 PM?"

"Right."

Kiromaru bounded away.

Waka stared after her for awhile, and then went back the way he came.

He was just entering the Capitol when he bumped into someone. The stranger turned around and punched Waka in the face. Waka staggered backwards, in pain and shock.

"Hello, chicken. What do we have here?"

Waka looked up. Right in front of him... was Sugari.

* * *

**Kiromaru belongs to Okami-Luver on deviantART.**


	6. Chapter Five: A Senseless Scuffle

**Aha, my deviantART peeps. Should I make a group for DWTM? I've created a poll here for you guys to look at. Please answer~**

* * *

A crowd was forming around Waka and Sugari. "You spoiled brat."

"You overpowering control freak."

"You runt!"

The mass wanted more than just insults. "Fight! Fight!"

Sugari grabbed Waka by his shirt collar. "So, punk. Ready to go down?"

"Not without a fight." Waka kicked off his boots. There was no other choice.

At the word "fight", the multitude of students roared. One of the students stepped forward, posing as the referee. "NO swords allowed. Got it?"

Waka and Sugari nodded. Sugari flung his sword to the side. A student hustled out of the crowd and took it into his possession.

"Ok, then. Ready... set... FIGHT!"

Sugari and Waka waited for the other to make a move.

"C'mon, runt! You can go first..."

Waka swung at Sugari, aiming at no particular location, but Sugari's hand caught Waka's before it could hit its mark. Sugari flung Waka over his shoulder, and slammed him on the ground. He landed with a loud thud.

Waka was dazed from the impact. He stared up at the sky, unable to move from the shock of it all.

"Heh. That was _too _easy." Sugari flexed.

But Waka didn't hear Sugari's comment. His vision had changed...

The crowd was now screaming. "Get up! Get up! Fight!"

"Ten!"

"Nine!"

It was at 'two' when Waka's eyesight returned.

"Oooooooooooooone!"

Waka sprang up. The crowd roared with enthusiasm.

Sugari sneered, and tried to land a punch square on the side of Waka's head. Waka, though, had seen this coming, and ducked, making Sugari topple over. He, almost immediately, scrambled back up.

Sugari started to move to the right.

Waka also moved to the right, but sprang left, catching Sugari off-guard. He kicked Sugari's shin in an effort to try to immobilize him.

Sugari howled in pain, and clutched his leg. But he was far from immobile. He tackled Waka to the ground, and they kicked, punched, rolled around, and frankly, beat each other up.

They were still fighting when someone yanked Waka away from Sugari. Sugari was also detained in the same manner.

A couple of teachers had heard the yelling and commotion and came to investigate. When they had saw the crowd, they instantly knew Sugari was a part of this. But they were shocked to find that it was Waka who Sugari was fighting. "You two should be glad that you aren't on school grounds!"

With his adrenaline rush just about over, Waka realized how much pain he really was in. He moaned, his vision started to blur, and he was nauseous. Sugari couldn't care less about the pain, or its symptoms. "Wimp."

"What?"

"Ya heard right, WIMP."

Waka thrashed. "Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" the teacher restraining Sugari yelled. "No more fighting, or you'll both be suspended! And Sugawara will NOT be happy about that, Waka."

At that moment, Waka dry-heaved from the nausea.

The crowd scattered. Sugari broke free of the grip and also fled, chasing after the kid who had stolen his sword.

"Quick, Presi, get Arni. Now."

Waka watched Presi go...

And then, slipped out of conciseness.

* * *

"He'll be fine. I've patched him up nice and tightly."

"Thank you, Arni."

Waka opened his eyes, and realized that he was in Dr. Arni's room. He tried to sit up. A stab of pain shot through him, mostly from his aching muscles, and he gasped. He then fell back on the bed.

"Waka?" Both Sugawara and Arni noticed Waka's gasp.

"...I'm sorry, Father."

"Let's put it behind us for now. Sugari's a strong kid. He could've hit you too hard in the head, or in the abdomen, and you would've been internally bleeding to death." Sugawara sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Waka. "Arni said that, after a goodnight's sleep, you'll be just fine."

Arni poked his head in the door. "When he's ready to sleep, give me a call. I need to talk to him."

Sugawara nodded, and then turned back around to face Waka. He looked Waka in the eyes, making Waka flinch. It was the "You're-in-trouble-so-if-you-tell-me-what-happened-I'll-go-easy-on-you" look. "Why did you fight Sugari?" he asked, his voice stern but calm.

Waka mumbled, "He started it."

Sugawara stared.

"I had no other choice!"

Sugawara continued to stare.

"Oh, fine. Whatever. I'm going to go to sleep now."

Arni, who was waiting outside for the right cue, slipped in the door, and whispered to Sugawara, "Let me talk to him now."

Sugawara nodded, got up, and left the room. Arni continued to stand.

"I heard what you did. No one stands up to Sugari. That was very brave of you."

Waka huffed.

"Wait, I was wrong. Only the stupid people face up to him. No offense." Arni sheepishly laughed, acknowledging the fact that his attempt at lightening the mood had failed. Waka felt offended.

"Anyway, I also heard that you predicted Sugari's moves. Very smart. So not ALL stupid people stand up to him."

Now, who in that crowd was able to come up with that?

"Did your vision changed?"

Waka nodded. "Sugari had slammed me on the ground on my back. Arni, it's called 'blacking out'." Now who was the stupid one?

Arni started to speak softly to himself, though Waka could pick up each word. "Having a vision when awake... It's Phase Two."

Waka was confused. He's never heard of "phases" before. "Phases?"

"You'll learn, you'll learn..." Arni crossed his arms. "Guess what? I already know the results of the Test."

Waka shot forward, ignoring the pain in his screaming muscles. "Seriously?"

"Aha, yes, but the thing is, I'm not allowed to spill the beans until 24 hours have passed since the results come back from the lab. It's law."

Waka laid back down, and Arni shook his shoulder. "You rest up, tough guy. I'll come check on you later." Arni left the room, closing the door behind him. Waka heard him yell right before the door shut, "Sugawara! I'm taking Waka's bed tonight."

It was several minutes later before Waka did fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"Way better."

Actually, Waka felt perfectly fine. Whatever medicine Arni had given him had done its job, and his muscles didn't ache as much as they had done yesterday.

Sugawara smirked. It was a playful smirk, but Waka was sure he knew what it meant. "Good. Because _you_ have a paper to work on."

Waka groaned.

* * *

**ILY ARNI 3**


	7. Chapter Six: Spirits of the Past

**Yay, finally got around to uploading this.**

**This is the last filler chapter for a while. Next chapter is going to be GOOD. *wiggles fingers* OOHHH, SCARY.**

**Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Waka stared at his paper, his mind completely blank. In ten minutes, he was going to meet up with Kurosa. The excuse was that he was meeting up with Kiromaru to help study for the essay. The real reason was because Waka wanted to learn why Kiromaru was dressing up.

"Can I go early?" Waka fidgeted with his pencil.

"No."

"But I have NO ideas for the essay." Waka stared at the blank assignment. "Nope... Nothing's coming to me."

Sugawara sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Make sure you bring your history b-"

Waka sprang up, stuffed everything into his backpack, and took off.

"...ook."

Finally out of the house, Waka slowed down. Kiromaru was waiting outside. "You're late."

"I thought you said 12:30."

Kiromaru chuckled. "Today's Saturday. I had nothing to- Hey..." Kiromaru yanked Waka's arm closer to her, making him wince, and examined it. "Where'd you get the bruise from?"

"I... fell."

"That must've been a big fall, because you have bruises and scratches all over your arms. And face." Kiromaru poked Waka's chest. "So, I don't think you're telling the truth."

Waka sheepishly smiled. "I'll explain more... once you tell me what I want to know."

"Ok, then. Deal. Let's go somewhere secret..." Kiromaru thought for a bit. "Let's go... to the Abandoned Rebellion Headquarters. Grab a suit."

* * *

"Wow."

The Abandoned Rebellion Headquarters was as scary as scary gets. Rumors had it that the malevolent spirit of Kani still resided here. The thought made Waka shiver. Another thought that made him shiver was the fact that the place was outside the Capitol Dome. It hadn't been before, but once the Rebellion Massacre played out, the dome was retracted a bit and the Abandoned Rebellion Headquarters was pushed outside the dome.

"You scared, Waka?" Kiromaru had noticed the shiver.

"No.," Waka lied. "I was thinking of how Kani died..." Waka started to drift into history. Kani, who had pinned herself up against a wall, had several Tao Troopers surrounding her. They swarmed, like a pack of wild animals about to get their first fresh kill in months. Kani fell, without mercy, just for her body to be dragged away by the same Tao Troopers...

"Look! The rocking chair!"

Waka leapt away as fast as possible, slightly drifting, and knocking down a couple of antiques while he was at it. They floated for a bit before hitting the rug with a "thud", and then bouncing back into the air. Kiromaru snickered, and then put the antiques back on the shelf. "Ha! Gotcha! Actually, this place is pretty safe." She sat down in one of the chairs. "I come here a lot to talk to Kani."

Waka took a step back. "W-What? Kani?"

"Yeah, though I don't think she'll talk to a guy with the likes of you." Kiromaru snickered again. Waka fumed.

"Speaking of guys, why are you dressing up as one?"

Kiromaru leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs. "It's so I can fit in."

"There are girls at the school."

"Haven't you noticed that your classes are mostly filled with _guys_? The few girls that are there pay A LOT of money to get in. My foster parents dressed me up as a boy to save yen." Kiromaru sighed. "Waka, there's a lot more to the government then meets the eye..."

Waka sat down. "The Student Exchange didn't pay for it?"

Kiromaru shook her head. "We had to pay a fee. The girls were more expensive than the boys."

"Well, you succeeded in tricking us all. Good job."

Kiromaru huffed, and then chuckled. Waka flipped the light switch, but no lights came on.

"The Capitol won't send power here."

"That's stupid."

"No one lives here. Besides, it's cut off from the Dome." Kiromaru grabbed a flashlight, and opened a door that lead to a basement. "Follow."

Waka cautiously followed Kiromaru. What he saw in the basement left him speechless.

First off, Kiromaru had turned on a generator, and the lights were on. Second... it was the biggest underground basement in the Moon Tribe. There were several rooms, a bathroom, and a dining room. "People _lived_ here?"

"Yes; all of them were a part of the Rebellion. Every morning, every member of the Rebellion would come to this dining room and eat breakfast together... What side are you on in the essay?"

"For. Father is a good source of information."

"Lucky. I have Against. I don't see how anyone could hate the Rebellion."

Waka sat down in one of that chairs. It slightly creaked underneath him. "You seem to know a lot of the Rebellion."

"My parents were a part of the Rebellion, that's why."

"Seriously?"

Kiromaru looked away. "I was born just a few months before the Massacre. Oh, my real name is Kurosa."

Waka, at that moment, realized that he was looking at one of the only survivors of the Massacre.

"My godbrother, Kiku, took me far away from his place as fast as possible once he found out about the fight." Kurosa forced a laugh. "He was only four at the time." She sat down in front of Waka. "So, now it's your turn. Explain those bruises."

Waka really wanted to sink under the table. He almost did. "Uhh... Well..." Waka felt his face go red. "I got into a fight."

Kurosa burst out laughing. "You? I would've never expected _you_ to get into a fight."

"Hey! I'm capable of fighting."

"You were on the losing end, weren't you?"

Waka nodded, muttering a "yeah".

"And let me guess- You fought one of Sugari's gang members?"

Waka nodded again. "Sugari himself."

"Oho. You're lucky to only have bruises."

Someone's stomach growled. Waka then proceeded to fully slide under the table.

"D-Don't worry, I packed food." Waka scrambled up stairs, hitting his body several times on the walls due to lack-of-gravity and traction. He was back into the dark, eerie living room. Shivers went down Waka's spine. If this place was full of old ghosts, he didn't want to meet one. He quickly grabbed his backpack and scrambled back down the stairs, hitting himself again. Kurosa noted Waka's actions and she had to laugh.

Waka pulled a couple of sandwiches from his backpack. He offered one to Kurosa, who turned it down.

"No one turns down Father's sandwiches."

"I'm not-" Kurosa's stomach growled.

"Just... take it."

Kurosa took it, opened up the wrappings, and hesitantly bit into it.

"It's good," she said after slowly chewing the bite.

"Tell that to Father."

When Kurosa bit into it again, she hesitated before swallowing.

"Why are you so cautious?" Waka asked, slightly suspicious.

"No one's been this kind to me. That's another reason why I pretend to be a boy." She sighed.

"Well." Waka unwrapped his sandwich. "You don't have to dress up around me. Eat up."

* * *

They got back in the Capitol around 5:57; just three minutes before the main gates closed and the code was needed.

"Well, you'll have to go in; I have to go back."

"Right... You live in Shen."

"See you at school tomorrow? As Kiromaru, of course."

Waka nodded.

As he walked through the gates, with the gates closing behind him, he reviewed his notes. They had exchanged information anyway, and Waka knew his would be the best essay in his class of idiots. The Test results would show nothing, and Waka was certain that his life would go back to normal.

The next turn of events would alter those thoughts forever.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Results

**Finally! Got this done! Hope you guys like it~**

* * *

Yuka was drummer her fingers on her desk in her office. The Test had gone smoothly, and she was patiently waiting for the results. She span in her spinny chair a couple of times. Of course, if Waka really _was_the Prophet, then killing Uzi and Kani was practically pointless. Yuka had seen some familiarity in Waka's brown eyes when he had first arrived in her office as a baby twenty years before. Now she understood where the familiarity had come from.

The door slammed open. Yuka was now irritated. "You have no right to just barge in."

"I have every right, flower."

Yuka froze, then slowly turned in her spinny chair.

It was Rei. He was standing in the doorway, the door pressed up against the wall. Rei made his way inside the office and closed the door behind him. "I've just come to deliver the results of the Test."

Yuka stayed silent. She stared at Rei with a cold, menacing stare. She knew what he could do. Rei wasn't the "shy guy" anymore. Twenty years ago he was almost harmless. But now...

"Tell me before I call a couple of Tao Troopers to drag you out of here."

Rei smirked, then chuckled. "One hundred and sixty-six percent."

Surprisingly, somehow, Yuka wasn't worried. She was shocked at the fact that it was so high, though.

"He is undoubtedly the son of Uzi and Kani. I've done the math," Rei said.

"We don't know that. Kani was showing no signs of being pregnant."

"Then _why _was she locked up for nine months, which happens to be the duration period of pregnancy?"

"She was sick with a very contagious virus. Even Arni said so." Yuka shot up out of her chair.

"Calm down, Yuka."

"You have no authority to boss me around like that," retorted Yuka.

"But... your loverboy does, doesn't he?"

Yuka's jaw dropped. She took a step back, ran into the chair, and toppled to the ground. Rei was instantly on top of her. "If I had the time, you know, I could do the exact same thing as before..."

"You act like you do have time. Now get off me, please."

Rei did so, but grabbed Yuka's collar in the process. He brought her up close to him, his lips almost touching hers. "What are you going to do with Waka?"

"I'm not worried. There's no one to train him. Tano's dead."

"Tano was an idiot. A crazy, rambling idiot." Rei dropped Yuka. "Good riddance."

Rei's WCI, a wrist walkie-talkie, beeped. He answered it. "Rei speaking."

"We have a 2-4-B down in Hallway 5 on Floor 49."

Rei rolled his eyes. I'll be right there." He gave Yuka a smirk, quickly bowed, and skirried out the door.

Yuka stared after him, then gathered up her stuff.

_Time to take a trip to Sugawara._

* * *

_Knock knock._

Sugawara looked up from his book. _Who in the Moon Tribe would possibly be knocking on my door at this hour? _he thought. Sugawara slipped a bookmark into his book, put the book down, and went to the door, cracking it open. He didn't expect what he saw.

"Is Waka here?"

"N-No..."

"Good."

Yuka pushed her way through the door. She spotted the couch and promptly made herself comfortable on it. Sugawara stayed standing up. "Are you here to tell me the results? You said you'd come-"

"Yes."

"Do you want some-"

"Forget the formalities. Sit!"

This was rather... strange of Yuka. But ever since that day six years ago, Yuka had changed... just a little bit. Sugawara pulled up a chair and sat in front of Yuka.

"About the Test results... Waka came out positive."

"I knew it," Sugawara mumbled. The dreams, the prediction of Sugari's moves...

"And the percentage is one hundred and sixty-six." Sugawara nearly fell out of his chair. One hundred and sixty-six percent? That's huge!

"Usually, I would kill someone with that high of a percentage."

Sugawara's heart sank. But one word made him a bit... suspicious. The word 'usually'.

"But... I'll make an exception. Because there's no one to train him, and because of that, it would take years for him to master his skills."

Sugawara sighed with relief. His suspicions were correct.

For a second, the void that had plagued Sugawara and Yuka vanished. Yuka stared at Sugawara, who was oblivious to that fact because he was staring at the floor, lost in thought.

Then the door opened, and the void returned.

Waka stared, dumbfounded. What was Yuka doing here? Unless...

Unless... it hit him then. She must have the Test results. Before Waka could say anything, Yuka stood up. "Well, it's time for me to go. I have an important meeting to go to." She slid passed Waka and was gone in a flash. Once outside. she snickered, then laughed. _He fell for it..._

Back at the apartment, Waka turned to Sugawara. "So? What's my number? Fifteen? Seventy-nine? Ten?"

"No, no, and no. One hundred and sixty-six."

The world around Waka seemed to spin uncontrollably. He was a Prophet. Life was suppose to go back to normal, not get worse!

"I know, it must be hard to accept, but at least-"

"Hard? It's _impossible!_" Waka ran to his room.

Sugawara could do nothing but stand there. As Waka slammed the door behind him, Sugawara turned to go cook dinner.

* * *

"It's not right, not fair..." Waka paced around his room. "Why me? Why not-"

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DESTINY, BOY!"

Waka turned. "Wo-ah!" He fell backwards. "Who... are you? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM!"

Sitting on Waka's bed was a man. He seemed to be fiddling with something of Waka's. "Well, sonny, I think I should introduce myself. The name's Tano."


	9. Chapter Eight: Tano

The name didn't click at first.

"Ok, Tano, can you please put down my stuff? And get out of my room?"

Tano laughed. "Uh, no can do. On the second one." Tano put the object back on the shelf. "What a strange item you got there!"

"What, what do mean, you can't leave?"

"I got something to accomplish and that's what I'm here for, boy!"

Waka moaned. "Why are you here, then?"

"I can't say it here! We must go somewhere more private!"

Waka was getting more irritated by the second. God, this guy was annoying. "What's more private than a bedroom?"

Tano eyed the door right as someone knocked on it. "Dinner's ready. And… who are you talking to in there?"

"Tell him you're on the phone. It's the most obvious answer."

"What?" Though there was something slightly creepy about Tano. Waka didn't want to upset the guy.

"Um, well… someone at school… I'm on the phone." Well, it was better than saying he was talking to himself, right?

"Oh, ok. I'll save some for you, then." Footsteps indicated that Sugawara was walking away.

Several minutes passed before either of them spoke. "You know, you didn't answer my- what are you doing?" Waka asked. Tano was holding his hand out.

"Waka, grab my hand."

"Uh, why? Is there some sort of party I have to go to or something?"

"JUST DO IT, BOY."

There was a moment of silence. "You know you want to-"

"Aah, for crying out- Fine." Waka grasped Tano's hand as Tano puffed himself up in the oddest of ways. So creepy.

"TO THE REALM OF SPIRITS! You know, there's an easier way than this but hey, I wanted it to be- Oops!" Tano noticed Waka had collapsed. He chuckled, and then evaporated into thin air.

* * *

When Waka's brain was fully functioning, he recognized the place he was in. The white haze, the pale, yellow light… yes, it was obviously the Realm of Spirits. Was Uzi here, or was the Realm of Spirits bigger than he thought?

"Let me re-introduce myself!"

The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Waka frantically looked around, searching for the source of the voice.

"My name is Tano! I was the last prophet before the Rebellion Massacre. I am also your teacher! So you will do as I say and DON'T QUESTION IT!"

No wonder his name sounded so familiar.

"Wait, teacher? For what?"

"Oh, silly! To sharpen those dead skills of yours."

"On…?"

"You idiot! Your prophesizing skills! You ARE a prophet, right?"

Waka had to think about that one. _My… prophesizing skills… _"Wait, you want to teach me to see the future?"

"Yep. And the past."

"But I can't," Waka retorted. "I'm just your average run-of-the-mill citizen of the Capitol. No prophesizing abilities here!"

"That's why I'm here! To teach you! Teach. You."

"I am not a prophet."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Tano flicked Waka's ear. "How many times do I have to tell you? Can you hear me? HELLO?" He yelled loudly into Waka's ear.

Waka jumped away, rubbing his ear. Sheesh, what's this guy's problem? No wonder no one in the textbooks liked him.

"Rules! Because all teachers have rules! Right? Wrong! But I have them so listen up.

"One: Come on time. Or else you'll hear the long, 'boring' story of my life! Isn't that fabulous!

"Two: Do everything I say! Also known as, obey! And three, stay on the path."

"…What?"

Tano laughed. "You'll see!"

"No, I won't, because I'm not training as a prophet. I won't get anything out of it. I'm leaving. Goodbye." Waka turned to leave but wondered how to leave.

Tano grabbed Waka's shirt. "Not get anything out of it, eh? Wrong! You could cheat on tests! Get better grades! Make your father proud!"

"Cheat?" Waka shrugged Tano's hand away.

"Yes! Get 100% on everything! Or miss a few on purpose…" Tano chuckled. He would know. He's been stalking Waka for 20 years.

"…I think… you… have a great idea. I like it."

"Yes! So come tomorrow once you sleep! Just think about me before you drift off."

"Ok, so, can I PLEASE go now?"

"No." Waka stopped walking and sighed. What now? "I need to teach you a small exercise. You'll need to do it every day."

Well, Waka really wanted, no, needed a good grade on his next math test. So he just nodded.

"Think. All you have to do is think. Try it now."

"This is stupid." Waka closed his eyes and thought.

"Are you thinking?"

"Yes."

"Keep thinking, boy."

Waka thought about the math test and his father and Kurosa and- the black rippled. His eyes shot open. "Damn, you lost it. Whatever. Just do that every day and in no time you'll be seeing things. Toodaloo!" Tano was gone. Soon, Waka slowly started to see the Realm of Spirits fall away too. It shook under him, and Waka tried to keep his balance. He could not, and slipped, falling into black nothingness…

* * *

CLANG!

Waka woke up with a start. "What the hell," he muttered. Somehow, it was morning. His alarm had been turned off.

CLANG! Someone was in the kitchen banging pots and pans together. Can't you think of those who are sleeping?

Shrugging, Waka got off the floor- whoever had turned off his alarm had left him there- and went into the kitchen.

"Hello, sleepyhead. There somehow was a Takazawa leak in the school, so, it's closed."

"The school is connected to this building, Father."

"That's why you're not going anywhere."

Waka sat across from Sugawara. "What's for breakfast?"

"You're a grown man. Make it yourself." Sugawara was engrossed in the newspaper, which he was looking at on his tablet.

An idea came to Waka. "If I can guess what you would make, could you make it?"

Sugawara looked up from the breaking news story he was reading. "Oh? What makes you think you can predict that?"

"Pleease?"

"Go ahead…"

Waka closed his eyes and thought. _Well, the color black is- Wait, I don't know that. What about chairs? Have these things ever broken?_

The darkness swirled. _Keep it and rock it!_

A while later, Waka opened his eyes. "My thoughts have concluded that you will make pancakes with eggs and juice. The eggs will be scrambled and the pancakes fluffy." Waka grinned.

Sugawara's jaw dropped. "You win!" He got up, defeated, and went to cook.

Oh, the things he could do with this!

* * *

**Sorry for the waaaaaaaaay late update, guys! I lost my muse! Don't you hate that?**

**I've updated DWTM with small changes throughout the story (the biggest change is Kurosa- her creator wanted a quick personality change and even that wasn't too big).**

**I might be stuck on the next part- After this, I lost my timeline and I need to find it before I start anything. Sorry ^^;**

**Enjoy and send me your thoughts!** **They help so much~**


	10. Chapter Nine: Three Choices

**Look guys, I found my timeline!**

* * *

Tuesday. Tuesday meant school. School was fine. Waka just tolerated school to the best of his ability. It was mandatory in the Capitol and surrounding villages within the Capitol Dome, and since there was no way out of it, Waka just went along with what was said and almost never paid attention.

He still didn't pay attention today, but he didn't need to.

Currently, he was in math. The best part was, it was a test. Wait, nobody thinks tests are great.

Well, Waka currently did. He had just made himself foresee the future to the teacher correcting the tests in front of the class like he usually did. He studied the answers carefully, and then put them down on the paper. Luckily for him, this teacher was lax on showing work. There were some kids that didn't need to show work and always got it right, and Waka would always just put down random answers anyway, so nothing would come out to be suspicious.

Question 10: Answer: 4

Question 16: Answer: 67 feet

Question 27: Answer: Yes, because of reasons too complicated for me to write out but I can understand it in my head.

Waka was literally the first one done this time. He sat there; fiddling with his fingers, hoping another kid would finish second and turn theirs in so he could turn his in.

That is, until one of the office aids snuck in and handed Mr. Bozaki a note. He glanced at it, his eyebrows furrowing. It looked important. Very important.

"Waka." Mr. Bozaki held out the note for Waka to grab. He didn't say what Waka needed to do. He didn't have to.

Waka took the note in exchange for his test and read it.

_Please send Mr. Minamoto Ushiwaka to Priestess Yuka's office immediately. Tell him to bring his stuff. He is not going back to class._

Oh, how much he hated being called by his full name.

Waka packed up his stuff, and note in hand, slipped outside. Since he was going to Yuka's office, he might as well drop off his stuff at his place. They were only a few floors down.

He also straightened up his hair. Who needs to look horrid near the priestess? A pretty one, to- No wait, she wasn't his type anyway.

The closer he got to the office, the more nervous he got. Did she figure out what happened on Sunday night with Tano? Waka had grown up under Yuka's reign, and he knew this: If someone was a threat to her, she'd kill them in secret. Murder them under everyone's noses. She labeled Prophets as the number one threat, and he didn't know what had sparked that. Some grudge of some sort. Whatever. That wasn't important now. What mattered is keeping himself from being skinned and made into shoes.

He soon found himself staring at her office door. Floor 53, room 221. Waka gulped before knocking on the door.

"…Enter," came a stoic voice from behind the door.

Waka quietly opened the door and slipped inside, trying not to make a sound.

"Mr. Ushiwaka, I presume? Do sit down." Yuka turned her spinny chair around, gesturing to a seat nearby.

Waka wanted to snap, telling her that Waka would be more appropriate, but gritted his teeth and sat.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, ma'am."

Yuka chuckled and faced Waka. "Such a polite boy you are. Sugawara should be proud. He's raised you well." She clapped her hands. "Now, onto business. You don't know why you're here and that's a _good thing_."

Gulp.

"You know it and I know it: You have the abilities to see the future, and judging by your results, the past too. Do you have any knowledge on what can trigger these?"

"…No, ma'am," Waka lied.

"Interesting. Sugawara didn't tell you?"

"No, ma'am."

"So you have no way of telling when a vision might appear? Not when it appears but before it appears, mind you."

Waka shook his head.

"Very interesting… I'll have to keep an eye out on you…" Yuka got up and poured Waka a glass of water. He accepted it, but didn't drink. He wasn't too thirsty.

Yuka then turned her back to Waka. "Waka, the main reason why I brought you here is to give you three very distinct choices."

Waka nodded, even though he knew Yuka couldn't see him. "Mmmhmm."

"One: I will 'forget' all this ever happened, but every time you have a vision, you report it to me. Every. Single. Little. Detail. Don't leave any of it out. I'll add it to your file, and you will promise not to act on it. If you do, you die."

_Well, that's nice… _Waka thought sarcastically.

"Two: You can join the Tao Troopers or the government. I'll personally teach you how to use your powers, but you can only use them when I say and for what I say they'll be used for. I'll add it to your file, and you will promise not to act on it. If you do, you die."

_That's even_ _better! Do all of these involve death?_

"Three: You go behind my back, learn how to use your powers, and then die. I kill you in your sleep. But we wouldn't want to do that to dear Sugawara, would we?"

_She really has something against me doesn't she?_

Waka just shook his head.

"So? Your choice?"

Waka bit his lip. No, he didn't want to die. Choice three was out. He could join the government… but…

_Waka, there's a lot more to the government then meets the eye. _Kurosa had subtly warned him about the government. Were they hiding secrets?

And he really didn't want to report to Yuka for every single vision he had, especially since he _was_ training, but… he could ask Tano for a way around it. Only report half?

"Well?"

"The first choice," Waka replied, somewhat meek.

"Wonderful!" Yuka started opening drawers and shifting through files, obviously looking for something along the lines of a contract. Couldn't she be a little bit more organized? A few minutes passed before an "aha!" and Yuka returning to Waka with a clipboard, pen, and… yep, contract.

"No need to read, but if you want to, go ahead. It just talks about how you've made an agreement with me and that if you break that agreement, you're at the full mercy of my punishments. Understand?"

Waka nodded.

"Sign here."

Waka hesitated before scribbling his whole signature on the line Yuka was pointing at. He had a bad feeling about this, and felt like he had just signed his life away to someone who could easily claim he broke the agreement and punish him just because she could. He was probably right.

Yuka whisked away the contract, signed it herself, and tucked it away into another file, probably labeled "Minamoto Ushiwaka" or "File Later".

"Alright, Mr. Ushiwaka, you're free to go. No need to go back to class. And also…" Yuka leaned in closer to Waka's ear, whispering. "Don't say a word to anyone what went on here. It's just between you… and me. It could tarnish my reputation." She whacked Waka out of the chair. "Haha! Now go! And expect a package, teehee."

Waka stood up, bowed, and scurried out. He leaned on the wall and took in several deep breaths, trying to calm down. He had come out of that alive and signed a contract that probably had fine print that he didn't try to read. Waka knew he had to learn how to see the past quickly, so he could look back and see what was on that contract…

* * *

"Sensei, I have a question."

"Later." Tano danced away. "Keep thinking."

"Sensei, it's important." Waka was getting annoyed now. This was the third time he's tried to contact Tano in an attempt to help him get out of the current situation with Yuka, but it wasn't going so well. He was really tempted to manipulate Tano into giving him the answers.

"You're my student under my rules. Think!"

"Look, Tano, I really need the answer to this question and if I get the answer it might help me think!"

"Oh, but not getting the answer makes you think more! Think for five more minutes, then I'll sit down and talk."

Waka complied, thinking about how awful Tano was for the next five and a half minutes. Wait, five and a half? Was Waka supposed to stop the time?

"Time?"

"You're off by a few, but good." Tano sat, though Waka kept standing. "What is your question?"

"I need your help getting me out of-"

"No can do, sonny. You see, what you foresee in here doesn't count in the outside world, but you should still report all of your findings to Yuka. Unless you foresee something that could kill you. Next question? I know you have more."

Prophets are annoying.

"My next question is… Is the government not all cut out as it should be?"

Tano hmm'd. "Good question, boy. I worked for the government myself. I'm a Prophet, you see, so they have to use me to their advantage. Of course, unlike the choice Yuka gave you, I had free-range to how I could use my powers."

Tano sighed, looking into the distance behind Waka. "The government is a very dangerous place, Waka. Lies and scandals. You better stay away from it as much as you can."

"Isn't Father in the government though?"

"…Yes, he is. Or was. Whichever one you prefer. He's a teacher, but he also works as a scribe at times. Not too often. More of a backup. He's just a tool. Prophets are all just tools. The whole Moon Tribe is a tool. Yuka wants power… She wants more power than she has. And she will try to obtain it in any way she can, even if that means… killing people."

Tano shook his head. "The government is a bad place, Waka. Stay away."

He faded into the backdrop… and Waka opened his eyes to the sight of his dull ceiling.

* * *

**Very important question to ask here: Chapters 1-8 were all written out on paper first, then typed. This chapter wasn't written out on paper first, just typed.**

_**Do you guys think the quality level went UP or DOWN?**_

**Thanks for all your input, readers! And thanks for sticking by when I didn't update for months.**

**By the way, DWTM turned a year old March 18th~ Wow. ****We're about halfway through with the first arc, by the way. Isn't that something?**


End file.
